Jaune Arc, Wooer of Women
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: Lemon. Smut. Warned. Jaune Arc, Wooer of Women, gets into some pretty weird situations. Most of them end in a lot more than he bargained for. Oblivious and inept are two very different traits. JauneXNearlyAnyFemale You've been warned.
1. Apples to Apples

**Apple to Apples **

* * *

"Jaune. Jaune are you okay?"

Jaune Arc blinked his tired eyes and yawned. He turned to the red head beside him with vibrant green eyes. She was watching him with her head cocked and pained smile on her lips.

"Whaa-," Jaune asked smartly.

Pyrrha Nikos leaned towards him and placed a soft hand on his forehead. A brief moment of concern flashed in her eyes. She was leaning awfully close and Jaune could smell the perfume she wore: the faint smell of Autumn.

"You haven't touched your food at all," she noted, "And you nearly fell asleep last class. Are you okay?"

Jaune felt his eyes drift from Pyrrha's at a progressively lower angle. His cheeks flushed hoping she didn't notice. He jerked his head away. Pyrrha looked on with concern but said nothing otherwise until Jaune answered.

"Y-yeah," Jaune sputtered, "I'm just little tired. That's all."

"I did keep you up last night," Pyrrha blushed and looked down, "Didn't I?"

"Oh no, no, no," he said quickly, "It's not our training. I just." He sighed and whispered, "Nightmares."

The cafeteria chattered on as Jaune looked sheepishly away. He clenched his hands into fists and winced. The nightmares had been plaguing him for a while. He tried his best to hide it but Pyrrha caught it quick.

"You said you would tell me," she frowned.

"I didn't want you to worry," Jaune replied with apology dripping his voice. "I'm sorry."

The red head put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"I don't need your pity. I thought you knew that." He spoke through gritted teeth and downcast eyes.

"I only want to help." Pyrrha said quietly, "That's all."

"I'm not helpless," Jaune huffed.

"I know-"

"No, you don't!" Jaune fired just bit too loud. Nearby students ate just a little slowly and listened just a little more. "You've the skill. You've got the smarts. And I've got nothing!"

He slammed a hand on the wooden table. The sound quieted down half the cafeteria. They sudden influx of curios eyes made him cringe.

"Well," Pyrrha said crossly, "You had one thing." She picked up her tray. "You had me." Swiftly, she left Jaune alone at the table.

He slumped into his seat and laid his head on the table.

"Heads up!"

Jaune didn't acknowledge and was answered with a small green object hitting him in the head. Angrily, he looked up while grabbing the green object, an apple. His sight settle on Pyrrha standing by a trash can with a smug, satisfied look on her face.

He flung it at her in response. Although it was a natural Pyrrha would catch it, she looked rather confused. She held the slightly bruised green apple in her hand and gave Jaune a harsh look. He betrayed no other emotion besides absolutely shame as he slumped back into his seat.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched. Without a second thought, she bit into an apple and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Jaune, what was that?"

The blonde haired boy was surrounded by Team RWBY whom regarded him with confused and curious looks. He slammed his head on the table in response.

"Oh," Yang grinned hold up his hard shell lunch, "You don't taco 'bout it?"

Blake sighed, glared at her teammate, and pulled her away. "It's nacho business," she said quietly. The buxom blonde fell silent with amazement.

"You," Weiss snapped, "Go talk to her."

"Me?" Jaune sighed.

"Yes you," Weiss hissed, "Go. You have no idea what you just did."

"But-"

"No buts," Ruby wagged he finger. "No excuses. You made your mess mister. Go clean it up."

Jaune dragged himself upright and jogged after his teammate.

"He's screwed isn't he?" Ruby asked.

"He'd screwed and he might get screwed," Yang grinned. "Weiss knows."

The heiress faltered for a moment. A rush of red heated her cheeks when she realized how right Yang was.

* * *

The whole day went by and Jaune saw neither head nor tails of Pyrrha. Ren and Nora hadn't seen her either. Dejected, Jaune wandered onto the rooftop and hoped she would show up.

Minutes ticked into hours as Jaune waited. It was excruciating and boring but he waited. After a while, exhaustion slip in and he laid down the roof, hands clasp behind his head. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

He awoke with the sound light footsteps. He sat up groggily. A pair of vibrant green eyes were watching him. She was dressed in her nightgown, a sandy gold. Her red hair was loose at her shoulders. She wore a blanket around her shoulder to stave off the cool night air.

"Pyrrha?"

He felt a sharp slap across his face.

"I deserved that," he sighed. He looked up at her regardless. "I'm sorry."

"You're an impulsive, timid idiot so obsessed with chasing limitations you know you can't reach," Pyrrha fumed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jaune grumbled.

"But," Pyrrha crouched down beside him, "You're a good guy. And I know how hard you try. So thank you."

She leaned in a pressed her lips against his. Taken by shock, Jaune barely registered it before she pulled away.

"Y-you," he stammered, "But you just…"

Pyrrha sat down in front of the stupefied blonde. She dropped her chin a fraction and smiled. Jaune flushed but smiled back.

"I did," Pyrrha giggled, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jaune felt he the crotch are of his pants grow increasingly taut. He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Pyrrha's. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto her. It was wonderful. When Jaune pulled back, he found his palms flat on the ground to either side of Pyrrha whom was beneath him.

"Pyrrha w-wait…"

"Mmm?" she groaned.

"H-here?"

He was answered with an impatient moan and a tugging of his belt. In an instant, it was pulled off and tossed aside. He fumbled with the button on his jeans as Pyrrha ran her hands along his chest.

Her long slender finger were cool to the touch she traced her chest. Finally, free from the prison of denim and think cloth, Jaune went to work on Pyrrha. She pulled him into another kiss as he tugged the nightgown down her thin but toned frame. It landed near his pants.

With one hand, head lifter her head up and with the other, he unclasped her bra. It fell quietly to ground as he marveled at her breasts. They were large but they were certainly a handful. He gripped one gently and squeezed, eliciting a moan.

"Jaune," she breathed into his ear.

Her fingers found his nursing cock and stroked it gently. An obscenity formed on his lips as his member erected fully. His hand glided down Pyrrha's pale body to beneath her panties. He slipped them through her lips and was met by a warm, wet, and ready vagina. He rubbed her lips slowly before tracing the rim.

"Put it in me," Pyrrha moaned. Her eyes were screwed shut.

Juane lowered himself into her. The tightness cause him to push a little too hard and a sharp yelped escaped Pyrrha's mouth.

"S-sorry," Jaune apologized kissing her nape, "Sorry."

"Faster," Pyrrha fawned as her nails dug into Jaune's back. "Please."

He was hesitant at first but built up steam. Each thrust was progressively faster than the last but controlled.

"All the way," Pyrrha breathed, "Don't worry." She moaned. "About being gentle."

Moonlight accentuated the sweat rolling off their bodies but the cool night air blew on. Jaune, hard at work, provided most of the sweat.

He felt the strain in his cock and knew what was coming. He had to hurry, if he was going to satisfy his partner. He pushed a little harder and faster to compensate. Every thrust make Pyrrha whimper. To stifle her noise, she bit her bottom lip.

Her leg started twitching as a orgasm raced through her body. He groaned in pleasure and Jaune took the cue. He pulled out in time as semen spewed from his dick, splashing onto Pyrrha's stomach.

His face was scarlet in satisfaction and slight embarrassment. As the stream died down, drops fell onto her pubic hair. It was going to be a mess to clean up. Pyyrha didn't care. She grabbed the blaket off the ground and wiped her stomach.

Jaune still looked sheepish as he smiled. The cool wind grew in intensity and Pyrrha felt her skin prick into goosebumps. Jaune, however, was very much warm. She pulled him close to her skin firmly pressed against skin. Her hands raked his hair gently and soothingly.

His face was pressed just above her breasts. Her heartbeat was racing. He wrapped his arms underneath her head. He suddenly felt tired. All the energy he expelled was catching up. He smiled with content as he drifted off, quietly snoring.

* * *

"They had a rough night," Ruby noted peeking out her door to two figures retreating into Team JNPR's Room.

"I bet they did," Yang grinned.

"L-leave them alone," Weiss grumbled wiping the tired from her eyes. She sat up in her lower bunk and glared at the buxom blonde.

"You think they got into a fight?" Ruby asked.

The rest of her team was silent. Blake had her nose in a book. Weiss through herself back into her bed. And Yang, well Yang looked like she was about to die laughing.

"Ruby," the heiress sighed into her pillow, "Do you know anything about Mistral customs; in this case, apples?"

"Nope."

"Apple throwing," Blake said behind her book, "Is considered one way to propose something."

"Like what?"

"A golden apple," Weiss shook her head, "Is a marriage proposal. A red apple, is like asking someone out."

"So what's a green apple?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Well sis," Yang laughed, "Let me tell you about booty calls."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this happened. Not my usual writing but, smut with substance is interesting. Especially when based off apples. That's a real thing by the way.**


	2. Daffodils

**Chapter Two: Daffodils**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Ruby shouted.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jaune replied hugging the girl in the red cape.

"Okay everyone," Ruby announced, hopping onto a bench, "Blake and I are in charge of passing out flowers. So just get in close and I'll out the names."

They fair number of students were amassed in the courtyard between the main hall and cafeteria. They all had Valentine's Day off. A much needed holiday in the ever growing course work of the second semester. And, frankly, it was a good excuse to hit the town and make very regrettable decisions.

Ruby was stood on the bench overlooking the gathered and motioned for Blake to pass her the first set of flowers. Blake was a bit busy with an armful of flowers. They were all beautifully colored but their smells were dizzying. They weren't the typical store bought kind. They have a lovely, but overpowering smell to prove that.

Jaune maneuvered himself to the edge of the crowd and waited. He was the only one of his team to stay at Beacon. He didn't explain himself much other than it just wasn't in him to hit the town. It was loud and crazy. It'd just put him in a bad mood.

He watched as Ruby tossed around flowers. It was funny, each and every one of the recipients looked absolutely ecstatic. It was such a small gesture but they seemed to mean so much to people.

It took a few minutes for the crowd to die down but by the end of it, there were a handful of flowers left.

"Jaune Arc!" Ruby called, "Come get your flowers!"

The blond boy blinked and cocked his head. He though he misheard. No one bought him flowers. It must have been a mistake.

"Jaune," Ruby repeated, "Flowers!"

He worked his way to the front and stood before Ruby a bit stupefied. He handed him a bundle of yellow flowers. Actually, she tossed it to him but that was besides the point.

"This is a mistake," he told her.

"Oh hush," Ruby smiled, "Everybody deserves to get flowers."

"You got these for me?"

"Those, sorry but no. Daffodils are weird flowers. I'd pick something like an aster or a dogwood flower." Ruby shrugged. "Actually, the name should be on the card attached."

Jaune looked bemused as he checked the bundle for a card. Yes, it was addressed to him. What surprised him even more was the person who gave it to him.

"You sure?" Jaune asked looked at the raven haired girl.

"Yep," Blake chewed her cheek. "We made sure people signed their names. What'd you get?"

Jaune strode over to Blake holding the bundle of flowers as if it was hazardous. He held the yellow daffodils out.

"Oh," Blake offered a small smile. "Those flowers are fitting, don't you think?"

"Wait what?"

"You should talk to her," Blake shrugged, "Say thank you. Be kind."

Jaune glanced sidelong to Ruby. She simply rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like: "Boys just don't learn."

"What?" Jaune asked.

Blake nudged him. "I think she's by the West Wing. The gazebo, if I remember correctly." She her smile broadened. "Hurry," she added.

Jaune tried to protest, "But-"

"Arc!" Ruby swatted him with a rose, "Go!"

Jaune jogged hesitantly towards the West side of campus. He felt really awkward holding the bundle of daffodils but jogged never the less. It was very odd to him.

* * *

The West side of campus was arguably more beautiful that the rest. It was less developed, but the nature contributed to the beauty far more than any fountain or statue could. There were few building on that side and there monolith tower of center campus could barely be seen.

The West was home to the well-cared for garden. There were no neat rows or arranged flower beds. There was simply ordered chaos of flowers and fruits, trees and shrubs. It was quiet and peaceful. At the same time, it seemed quite lonely. The silence provided solace for some, torture for others.

There was a nice gazebo, big, open-aired, wooden structure with a canopy, sat in the center of the garden. It was completely secluded from the rest of the school. It was a private grotto with a single bench faces the edge of the cliff.

Vines crawled and wrapped along the support beam before blooming in the shade of the canopy. A light breeze would pick up and gently tugged the wildflowers growing at its sides. Wild asters and dogwood grew through around the base.

She was sitting there on the bench, just watching the garden. Her long brown eyes twitched as Jaune stepped into the gazebo. The faunus jumped to her feet and turned to face the blond haired boy.

"Hello?" Jaune waved awkwardly with the bundle of daffodils.

"W-what are you doing here?" Velvet stammered. She took a step back. One of her hands was clenched into a ball.

"The flowers," Jaune smiled. "They're nice. Thank you."

Velvet's face flushed with embarrassment. She looked to the floor of the gazebo. "You're welcome," she squeaked.

"Daffodils huh?" he mused quietly. "Any reason why you picked them?"

"No," Velvet smiled, "I just thought, you know, they looked nice."

Jaune's heat skipped a beat. He'd never seen her smile. It was a little too surreal for him.

"I really appreciate them," he smiled back, "Mind if I join you?"

He walked slowly and carefully to the bench. He gently placed the daffodils down and rested his hands on the back of the bench. Velvet slowly inched her way towards the bench. Jaune noted her hesitation so he sat down first, close to one side. Velvet lowered herself slowly giving about a foot space between them. She crossed her legs at her ankles.

"It's nice out here," Jaune said absently.

"Yeah," Velvet blushed, "It's a nice place to think too."

"Is that what you were doing; before I interrupted?"

"No," Velvet said quickly turning to Jaune, "You didn't interrupt."

"You sure?" Jaune winced. He looked away momentarily.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm-I'm sure. It just gets so lonely out here…"

She trailed off into silence and glanced at the canopy of the gazebo. Her hand was still clenched. He didn't think. His free hand brushed hers. She tensed at his touched.

Jaune turned to see Velvet running her opposite hand through her hair. She was preening. It melted his heart. Her ears drooped.

"Hey Velvet," he called.

She turned to face him. Her large brown eyes flashed fear and elation. He went for it. Their lips crashed together in a sloppy first kiss. After the momentary shock, Velvet picked up. He hand unclenched and grabbed the front of Jaune's shirt. She pulled him close. Her other hand gripped his shoulder hard for anchoring.

They pulled back for a breath. Jaune pushed a loose strand of mousy brown hair from Velvet's face and smiled. They kissed again. His hands slide slowly down her sides, brushing her lumbar until resting on her hips. He squeezed ever so gently. She giggled mid kiss by pure accident. It sounded more like a squeak than a laugh giggle but it was music to Jaune's ears.

"Sorry," Jaune smirked. He ran a venturous hand across her thigh.

She jolted a little and raised an eyebrow. She smirked back and returned the gesture. Jaune felt a familiar tug and looked around the garden. No one was insight. It was the quietest lace in the school…

Velvet beat him to the punch. She leaned over and fumbled with his zipper. It was cute in the "I'd-do-you-in-a-heartbeat-way" and Jaune waited the agonizing few seconds until his nursing cock spilled out into the open air. He was get there but…

Again she beat him to the punch. Her soft hands ran the length of his cock, smoothly caressing it. Ran a single finger along the length and it tickled the head of his cock in a playfully manner. It was enough to get started. She glanced up at Jaune and flashed a playful smile.

She placed the tip in her mouth slowly. It was beautifully agonizing. He tongue danced around the tip and her head bobbed ever so slightly. She let one of her hands run up and down the shaft slowly and teasingly. Jaune's hand gripped the bench with frustration.

He slowly reached an arm around and cupped one of Velvet's breasts. He squeezed harder than necessary, possible tweaking her nipple in the process. She let out a soft moan with his cock still in her mouth.

"Not so fun, is it?" Jaune teased breathily.

Velvet's back arched. She slipped her hand under her skirt. Jaune leaned more to oblige. His finger found her wet lips. He traced the rim before pushing around to find her clitoris. At the slightest touch, a shudder ran through Velvet and she took more than the tip into her mouth. She pulled her face up and sputtered a bit before pouting. Jaune offered only a pained grin as his exposed erection was aching for more.

Velvet obliged to return the favor but she was moving so slowly. Jaune couldn't stand it. He gently coaxed her to go deeper by pushing on the back of her head. She'd go mouthful but no more so she tried to do it a little faster. Jaune felt the inclination to grab one of her faunus ear. She at the tip and her back arched again.

"You like that?" Jaune grunted. "Didn't you?"

He stroked her ear and ran his finger tips along it. With his other hand he found his way back into her vagina. He stroked both with increasing force. Velvet rocked slightly trying to hold back another one but to little avail. A louder than before moan escaped her and Jaune's cock brushed against the outside of her face.

"St-stop," she begged, "Y-your turn t-t-to…"

A hoarse moan followed as screwed her eyes shut. When they opened, there was a little fire in her eyes. She pulled herself up to Jaune's confusion. She straddled him while he was seat and rolled her hips against his erect cock. She lifted up her skirt and slipped his cock into her a, little too fast, with a slight whimper.

"F-fuu," Jaune winced. His hand found her hips as he slowly helped her raise and lower. It was a tight squeeze but an excellent one.

"Harder," Velvet whispered, "H-harder." A mix between a moan and giggle followed.

He pushed deeper but found a resistant. He pushed slower. He didn't want her to bleed. Pleasure and pain may be related but that was just immoral.

Velvet couldn't stand it and her arms latched around Jaune's neck as she pulled her head close to his. Her long brown hair fell over their faces. She panted and moaned right in his ear as her hands clenched. Jaune finally felt the tug.

"Velvet," he panted, "I gotta pull-"

"No," she said breathily, "It's fine. Faunus. Human. Different Ovul-"

She stopped as warmth flooded her. Jaune nuzzled her breasts with his face before resting his head on the crook between her neck and shoulder. He kissed her neck in gratitude wrapped his arm around her waist.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know," she smiled, "My bed gets lonely too."

"I can fix that," Jaune said smugly running a hand through her hair.

* * *

**AN: This one was supposed to be equally fluffy and smutty. Personally, I enjoy this ship. They're the awkward couple too shy to really talk. And you kinda wish they'd just kiss or something. Well, they more than kissed here but… WISH FUFILLMENT. That's all. Daffodils don't mean booty calls. It just means secret love. Hence, foreshadowing. Sorry if you got bored with the beginning. Smut needs substance. This is the RWBY fandom, not 50 Shades.**


End file.
